


are we a pack or running free (how big our eyes, how sharp our teeth)

by liveyourtemptation



Series: cisco ramon's interdimensional community network [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (Emotional) torture, M/M, Murder, cisco ends eobard thawne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveyourtemptation/pseuds/liveyourtemptation
Summary: “I wanted - -” Cisco frowns, fighting for the words to come out. “I wanted to stop him from hurting anyone ever again.”“You should kill him,” Reverb says.





	are we a pack or running free (how big our eyes, how sharp our teeth)

**Author's Note:**

> i feel kinda bad posting this after the season finale and i never want them to take cisco into this direction on the show but .... consider this: cisco doing the wrong things for the right reasons.

„Time is a fickle thing, Cisco.“

 

Eobard Thawne still looks like Harrison Wells and Cisco could probably scream _What are you doing here?_ until his throat is raw. After all they have been through, after Zoom, after Savitar, _this_ is just too cruel.

 

Thawne's hand is around Jesse's neck and Barry is holding Wally back. If one of them makes the wrong move it's over. They are all aware how quickly they could loose all they have fought for in the last years.

 

“A paradox,” Barry grits out. Caitlin bristles coldly next to him.

 

“Correct, Barry Allen,” Thawne says, indulging in a smile for a second. There is a faint tremor running through the walls of STAR Labs but Thawne goes on, unperturbed, “Now, this is going to be simple.”

 

This was supposed to be a normal Monday afternoon; a few test runs, tinkering with some new tools Cisco designed, hanging out. But then there had been a loud noise, a crash, the cracking of electricity in the air, deafening. Eobard Thawne crawling out of the speed force. Right there in the cortex. A lightning storm and inside the man who shouldn't exist anymore.

 

They had given so much to destroy him. It had almost taken them everything.

 

But that had been years ago. They are stronger now.

 

Still. Thawne is smart. He had grabbed Jesse before anyone could react. He is not here for another fight with the Flash. He is here to end it. Now and for all time.

 

Jesse is staying calm in Thawne's grip but she cannot hide the fear on her face. Caitlin and Barry exchange glances. Wally is fuming but he doesn't look like he is going to try to take on Thawne on his own. Maybe if they play this right they can still win. Just follow his lead until they get the chance to strike.

 

This time it feels like the ground is shaking. Then there are cracks in the ceiling, plaster raining down on all of them. The air around Cisco seems to vibrate.

 

“Cisco,” Thawne says warningly. “Do you want to lose your friend?”

 

Barry moves to Cisco to calm him down. He doesn't even react to Barry's hand on his arm. Then there is something changing in Cisco's eyes and Barry sees it only because he is a speedster. It's like a storm passes through them.

 

When Cisco screams the whole world breaks apart. He brings down the building around them.

 

Barry pulls Caitlin out of harm's ways. Jesse uses the moment of surprise to get out of Thawne's grip. In the end they stand on rubble and dust. A crater with Cisco in the center.

 

Thawne regains balance fast. He towers in front of them, grinning. “Impressive,” He yells at Cisco while the dust settles.

 

Barry crowds Caitlin, Wally and Jesse behind Cisco. Then he brings distance between them and Cisco. Caitlin wants to reach for him but Barry keeps pushing her back.

 

Thawne's gaze flicks from Cisco to the others behind him. He seems to be looking for the weakest link.

 

Cisco raises his hand. The blast hits Thawne just as he's about to run. He falls and stays down.

 

As Cisco walks towards Thawne there is movement around them. On the hills of debris people are appearing. Cisco and Thawne don't seem to notice but the others watch as more and more people arrive, some of them stepping out of portals, others materializing out of nothing, blinking into existence. They keep their distance, gray figures on the rim of the crater, just - - observing. They all wear the same face.

 

Caitlin points to one that appeared close to them. Barry knows him. It's Reverb.

 

Thawne realizes that his speed is gone after the first two punches. He had taken those hits with a sort of nonchalance that only fueled Cisco's anger. But now that Thawne wants to fight back and it dawns upon him that whatever Cisco did knocked his powers out cold there is a panic rising in his eyes. He tries to shove Cisco off of him but he got him pinned to the ground with a knee to his chest. There is no fighting Cisco at this point.

 

“You're never going to hurt one of my friends again,” Cisco spits out. “You're never going to hurt anyone again.” Punctuates his statement with another punch. His knuckles are bleeding and so is Thawne's face.

 

Finally Thawne succeeds in pushing Cisco away but he only slams another blast into Thawne. This time when Cisco kneels down over him he doesn't punch him. He lowers a hand, cradling his cheek almost gently.

 

“I am going to do to you what you did to me,” Cisco says.

 

It's wholly unspectacular after the last showing of his strength. Cisco's gaze grows distant. Thawne is immobilized by pain and fear. A moment later Cisco speaks again.

 

“There is a timeline where you cared about people. I am going to take every single one from you and I will make sure you feel it.”

 

Tears rise in Thawne's eyes as Cisco manipulates the strings of time, changing the future, changing Thawne's past. Pain takes over Thawne's face as he realizes who he has lost. Who he is losing right now. To Cisco. It's quiet. Cisco is concentrating as he pulls Thawne's life apart, digs in every corner for the last ounce of humanity that he can use against him.

 

Cisco looks down at the pitiful shell that is left of Eobard Thawne. “I am sorry,” Cisco says, “But for me they haven't even existed.”

 

Cisco's doppelgangers are still standing silently; witnessing. Barry is still holding the others back even though he is not sure why. Then there is a the blue flashing of a breach opening in the middle of the crater. The man that comes through it still looks vaguely like Cisco just - - different. Older.

 

He pulls Cisco away from Thawne. Cisco struggles against him, still vicious, still wild.

 

“Oh, Cisco,” The other man says. “What have you done.”

 

Cisco goes limp in his arms. His doppelganger turns to them lining the crater. “Why did none of you punks call me?” He yells. “You know what could have happened.”

 

There is no answer. Their doppelgangers disappear again, one after the other.

 

“Fucking leeches,” He mutters as he drags Cisco over to his friends. Thawne lies motionless on the ground.

 

Caitlin helps him guide Cisco to sit on the ground. Cisco is conscious but completely unresponsive. Caitlin kneels in front of him, his hands in hers. Barry has a nervous eye on Thawne but it seems he is down for now.

 

Wally taxes the strange doppelganger. “Who are you?”

 

Before he can answer a breach opens behind them and a voice calls out, “Hey, Penta.”

 

Reverb lingers in front of the open breach, uncertainty written over his face. Another doppelganger is standing in the breach with crossed arms, not even entering this earth.

 

Penta whips around. “I expected this from him,” He nods to the man behind Reverb, “But not from you, Francisco.”

 

Reverb shifts under Penta's hard gaze. “I just wanted to let you know they are not coming. They are going to let this one slide.”

 

“Good,” Penta says sharply. “Otherwise this would have been on you, too.”

 

The man behind Reverb scoffs. He is wearing ripped jeans and a leather jacket. Half of his hair is shaved off and he shakes the other half out of his face as he says, “It's not like he's his babysitter.”

 

Penta only keeps staring at Reverb who grows more and more uncomfortable. He looks around until his gaze catches on Thawne. “Should I drop him in the ocean or something. Then you don't have to deal with that anymore.”

 

“That's not going to stop him,” Penta says. “You know how powerful he is.”

 

It's clear to everyone who is watching this argument unfold that they are not talking about Thawne.

 

“Rub it in my face, why don't you,” Reverb mutters and turns to leave. When the breach closes behind the two doppelgangers Penta sighs and turns to the others.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Jesse asks weakly.

 

Penta takes a look at Cisco who is still out of it. “He is going to be okay,” Penta says to Caitlin and she nods, thankfulness in her eyes.

 

“What are we going to do with him?” Wally asks, pointing to Thawne.

 

“Iron Heights?” Barry suggests. “For now.” He looks to Caitlin. She simply shrugs and turns her attention back to Cisco, quietly talking to him.

 

Barry flashes away to lock Thawne up and when he reappears he turns to Penta. “What was he Reverb talking about? Who is - - not coming, in this case?”

 

Penta sighs, worried eyes still on Cisco, before turning to Barry. “We have a sort of system to keep each other in check. Mostly so that people like Reverb and Bat don't plunge the whole multiverse into total anarchy.” He motions to where the two doppelgangers had just disappeared through the breach. “When someone messes too much with time and space they are being held responsible for that.”

 

“By who?” Wally asks.

 

“The immortals,” Penta says and adds, “Sorry, but what's your name? You remind me of someone but I don't really know who.”

 

“I'm Wally.”

 

Penta eyes go wide and his mouth drops. “You're Wallace West - - Oh my - - Well.” He scratches the back of his neck, not meeting Wally's eyes. “You're - - older - - where I come from.”

 

Wally eyes him suspiciously but doesn't comment.

 

“Yeah, you're older, too,” Jesse says. “Than Cisco, I mean.”

 

“Look, I fucked up my timeline for - - someone,” Penta says. “It's a long story. But yes, I'm not on the same clock so to speak.”

 

“Wait, can we get back to the immortals thing?” Barry interjects.

 

“Oh, yes,” Penta says. “Some of us are immortal. They have the time and powers to actually uphold any semblance of balance in the multiverse.”

 

“So, we are all being ruled by a couple of undying Cisco's,” Jesse says, gingerly pressing fingers to her bruised neck. “I can think of worse things.”

 

They climb out of the ruins of STAR Labs and it slowly catches up to them what just happened. What Cisco did. They reconvene in the West home. Penta stays to keep an eye on Cisco - - like everyone else. He keeps his distance to the Wests who seem to be the only ones he knows from his earth.

 

After a while Cisco's mind returns to them. He still doesn't speak though. And no one dares to ask him what happened. What exactly he did to Thawne to break him so completely. Cisco is lying in the bed in Iris' old room that has been made into a guest room, staring at the ceiling. Everyone tip-toes around him. Barry is the only one sitting at his bedside when he speaks.

 

“I don't feel better.”

 

Barry looks up and finds Cisco staring at him.

 

“I thought,” Cisco takes a deep breath. “I thought it would make me feel better.”

 

“I know,” Barry says. He spent enough time trying to punish Eobard Thawne for taking his mother from him. But that pain never goes away.

 

Cisco turns on his side, facing away from him. Barry wishes he could know what is going on inside the head of his best friend.

 

When everyone in the house is asleep Cisco sneaks outside. Reverb is leaning against a wall far away from the streetlamps. He isn't wearing his usual gear, instead a simple white shirt and a black leather jacket. He seems surprised when Cisco walks towards him.

 

No one says anything at first. Cisco didn't really think this far. Reverb watches him intensely as if he is trying to decide something.

 

“You were there,” Cisco says, voice low.

 

Reverb cocks his head to the side, the ghost of a smile flashing over his lips. “You were beautiful.” His hand brushes over Cisco's cheek and Cisco looks to the ground, breath hitching.

 

“I wanted - -” Cisco frowns, fighting for the words to come out. “I wanted to stop him from hurting anyone ever again.”

 

“You should kill him,” Reverb says.

 

Cisco's head snaps up but he doesn't say anything.

 

“If you really want to stop him,” Reverb says. “He even fought his way back from being erased from existence. It's the only way that he stays gone and doesn't hurt anyone else.”

 

Cisco clenches his hands into fists at his sides. He shakes his head.

 

“It's not worse than what you've already done to him,” Reverb says quietly. Cisco slumps over, swaying dangerously close in Reverb's direction. He keeps talking. “This doesn't make you a bad person. You're doing this for the right reasons. It needs to be done. You know he deserves it. This doesn't make you me.”

 

Cisco looks up at him, slowly this time, and he looks broken open.

 

“Cisco,” Reverb says, closing the distance between them until he got his hands on Cisco's neck and Cisco's focus on him. “You can protect them. Save them. Do what they can't do.”

 

Cisco's eyes go wider and wider. He pulls away from Reverb but doesn't run. He closes his eyes and takes a deep shuttering breath. When he opens his eyes again he has made up his mind.

 

“Are you coming?” He asks Reverb.

 

“Wouldn't miss it for the world,” Reverb answers, smile wide and honest.

 

Reverb shatters the surveillance camera before they step into the cell. It's small but not as tiny as the cells in the pipeline used to be. Thawne is lying on the cot at one side of the room. The opposite wall is made of meta-proved glass. There are only the emergency lights on, bathing everything in a deep blue.

 

Thawne startles when Cisco and Reverb enter his cell. He opens his eyes but doesn't move. He is lying on his back and watches them.

 

Cisco hesitates and Reverb comes up behind him. “Here,” He says and slips a knife in Cisco's hand. Cisco stares at the long slim blade in his hand. “Trust me,” Reverb whispers. “It will feel more real. You will know it's truly over.”

 

Cisco moves to stand next to Thawne. He lies completely still. Cisco is shaking. He looks over his shoulder to Reverb and he follows the unspoken ask for help. He stands close behind Cisco and guides his hand that is holding the knife. The blade scrapes lightly over Thawne's throat who gasps at the contact.

 

“Just like that,” Reverb murmurs against Cisco's ear.

 

There are tears falling from Cisco's eyes and he hisses at Thawne, “Fight back.”

 

But Thawne just shakes his head. He speaks, voice rough, “I'm so proud of you, Cisco.”

 

Reverb holds Cisco when he slashes Eobard Thawne's throat. Thawne gasps and sputters. His blood looks almost black in the light as it flows over Cisco's hands. Reverb sighs at the sight of it.

 

Cisco drops the knife and turns to bury his face in Reverb's neck. Reverb sways him in his arms, humming sweet nothings to him. He did good. Very good. Reverb thinks Cisco is sobbing but when Cisco looks at him his expression is clear. Cisco's hands dig into his waist.

 

They kiss for the first time to the wet sounds of Thawne bleeding out. They fall towards each other like it is suddenly easy. Like the worlds between them don't exist.

 

Reverb pulls away from Cisco's hot mouth to guide his gaze to Thawne taking his last breaths. Cisco watches the dead man for a long moment before turning back to Reverb. His eyes are a darker shade in the shadows. He looks himself over.

 

“I can't go back like this.” Thawne's blood is clinging to him.

 

Reverb cannot answer. He is speechless.

 

Cisco opens a portal. Reverb remembers to pick up the knife on their way out of the cell. He follows Cisco without asking where to.

 

The breach opens into Cisco's apartment. Reverb lingers, uncertain. Cisco takes of his shirt. Then he reaches for Reverb's hands and pulls him into the bathroom. There are no words spoken. In the bright yellow light bloody hand prints mark Reverb's shirt.

 

Cisco gets naked and turns on the shower. He turns to Reverb, an eyebrow raised questioning. Reverb leaves the knife on the edge of the sink and follows Cisco into the shower.

 

Cisco presses him against the wall and slides his tongue into his mouth. He tastes like copper. The water to their feet turns red.

 


End file.
